


Tell Me A Story

by 0rki3



Category: Sjips - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Sjips - Freeform, Swearing, sips/sjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rki3/pseuds/0rki3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sips and Sjin's 3 year anniversary, but things take an unexpected turn for the worst when Sjin steps out to get the present he ordered for Sips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from my Wattpad account (orkie_instant) as will my other work
> 
> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle <3 (sorry it's bad)

It's been 3 years already, time has just whizzed by! It felt like only yesterday Sips fell into Sjin's life. Sjin had fallen in love with him almost instantly, but didn't say anything for nearly 6 years. They were together long before Sjin decided to come out with his feeling and, throughout the years, he only fell more in love with him.  
And 3 years later, they're still going strong. This year, Sjin wanted to do something special but realising Sips was too lazy, he decided to buy him something special instead, something he could look at and remember him by.  
For months he'd been saving up any cash he could earn, so as soon as he had enough he sprinted to the store; knowing exactly what he wanted to get him and also knowing he needed to order it now if it would be ready by tomorrow.  
The gift was ordered and Sjin was happy as he snuck into their apartment, trying unsuccessfully to hide the grin that had found its way onto his face when he notices Sips lounging in front of the TV probably asleep, the telly still on. Sjin tiptoed up to his lover, smiling down at his sleeping face. His head was lolled to one side and his mouth was slightly open. He breathed deeply and looked more relaxed than Sjin had seen him in a long time.

 

Sjin quietly switched the TV off, glancing over his shoulder at the paler man, just to check he was still sleeping. He confirmed he was and waltzed over to the cupboard in the corner of the room, pulling a huge blanket out from the top shelf. He shuffled out of his clothes and wrapped the blanket around himself before heading back to Sips. He flowed the blanket out as he spun around, plopping next to Sips and cocooning them both in the blanket. He snuggled close to Sips, shuffling under his arm, quickly drifting of to sleep a smile spread across his face. When Sjin next awoke, he hadn't even opened his eyes before his whole body tingled with excitement. He turned sideways into Sips, grin threatening to rip his face in half. He turned a little more when he didn't bump into the blue spaceman. Then a little more, and then a bit more until he hit the arm of the sofa. His eyes flew open as he felt around for the familiar bulk of Sips' body. "Sips?" He called out to the missing man, sitting up straight, glancing around the room.  
"Kitchen!" Came a reply. The grin returned to Sjin's face and he threw off the blanket while- leaping to his feet, almost tripping over it as he sprinted to the kitchen completely forgetting he'd slept in the buff and ended up bumping into Sips, grinning up at him.  
"Hello Sipsy!"  
 "Hello Sjin," Sips smiled down at Sjin, holding him at arms length. His gaze dropped below eye level and he raised an eyebrow, his smirk widening. Sjin tilted his head to one side, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion before deciding to follow his gaze. A deep red blush formed on his cheeks when he realised what he was looking at and he fidgeted on the spot in a desperately useless attempt to cover himself.  
Sips chuckled before slapping Sjin on the butt before returning to the cooker, deepening his already burning red cheeks. It was then that the small of freshly baked pancakes hit the taller boy. He smiled to himself as he dashed into the bedroom to get dressed and aslo check the time. The store opened at 11, and Sjin wanted to pick up Sips' pressent as soon as possible. He walked back to the kitchen, suddenly shocked not by the mound of pancakes towered on a plate that was resting on the table, nor was it the single rose that sat in a slender vase centerd on the same table. It was Sips, who had swapped his casual clothes for nothing but a think, slightly see through aporn, and was shifting form foot to foot, obviously nervous.  
"I, um..." Sips' paused, trying to think of something to say. "I thought I'd try to be...sexy? I mean, when you did this for me on my birthday it certainly did the job so I thought maybe if I- ngh!" Sips was cut off by Sjin pressing his soft lips againsed his own rough ones.  
"Shut up you big babby," Sjin half whispered, smiling gently. "You look good enough to eat." Sips chuckled,  
"What do you think the pancaked are for?" He grinned.  
 "Speaking of pancakes..." Sjin glanced over to the little saucers of heaven, nearly drooling. Sips laughed aloud at his face.  
"Go on then you fantastic bastard, dig in."  
20 minuets later, Sjin could finally manage no more so he loundged back in his chair, compleatly satisfied.  
"Those," Sjin remarked, smacking his lips and letting out a long breath "Were the best pancakes ever!" Sjin grinned wide, looking up at Sips, who smiled back at him. Sjin began to giggle. "You want your gift now don't you?" He smirked, leaning forward in the chair. Sips nodded, giving Sjin his best puppy-dog eye impression. Sjin giggles again, standing up and crushing his lips to Sips' "Then I'll go pick it up, they'll be open by now..." Sjin grinned, taking in the expressions that came onto Sips' face. Surprise then confusion, then lust. Sjin giggles, deciding to let Sips' imagination wander as he pushed away from him. "I'll see you soon!" He shouted, sprinting out the door.  
The shop owner wasn't too happy when Sjin barreled into the store, nearly knocking over some display cases. Sjin apologised and the shop owner, seeing the excitng man's eyes, forgave him pretty quickly. The long awaited gift was in Sjin's possession soon enough. He was on the verge of leaving when another idea struck his mind. "Um, do you have some paper and a pen?" he asked, turning back to the shop keeper.

 

Half an hour later, Sjin was finally on his was back to Sips, present safely tucked away into his back pocket. Looking up from his shoes, he realised the apartment was just across the road, and Sips was standing outside, waiting for his return. Sjin waved when he and Sips made eye contact and broke into a jog, eager to get back to his lover. Sips' eyes widened in what looked like fear and he pushed off the wall, reaching his hand out.  
"STOP! SJIN, STOP!" He shouted too late. Sjin was already half way across the road. For Sjin, time seemed to slow down as he turned to see the huge truck barreling toward him, the deafing mix of the horn and tyres squeeling as they suddenly froze in a desprate attempt to stop the vehical made his ears ring. Then, he was suddenly hit with an immense force, so extream it knocked him flying, right into the path of an oncoming, speeding car on the opposite side of the road. He heard a sickening crunch in his spine, neck and pretty much everywhere else as another extream forse slammed into his weak frame, followed by unimaginable pain. The taste of blood ran thick over his tounge and he could faintly hear someone shouting his name, but as he looked up, he only saw another car come crashing toward him, skidding on the road in a desprate attempt to avoide the boy. Sjin's world faded to black before he knew if the car hit him or not.  "SJIN!" Sips shouted, rushing to his boyfriend's mangled body. "Sjin, wake up! Sjin? SJIN!" Sips was near tears not, screaming for someone to help.  
"An ambulance is on its way." A gentle voice behind him said as a hand was placed on his shoulder. Sips nodded, gripping Sjin's hand tight, trying to convince himself that everything'll be fine.  
He stayed like this until the paramedics and police raced onto the scene. Then he stood, getting out of their way while they worked to save Sjin's life. As they lifted Sjin on a streacher, he snapped alert and jumped into the back of the ambulance with him, not allowing the crew to tell him any different. They gave up soon enough and they headed to the hospital under a police escort. Sips never let go of Sjin's hand.  
He ran along side the doctors as they rushed Sjin into surgery, but he knew he had to wait outside. He collapsed down into one of the seats, picking up a book somebody had left behind and attemped to read it, openeing the book at a random page. But the pages were blurry and he could't make out the words. So he let the tears go, putting the book in his lap and covering his face with his hands.  
 Sjin...

 

For hours they worked on Sjin, but finally, after nearly 8 hours of waiting, they came to see Sips. He jumped to his feet, staring at the doctors with hope in his eyes. They shook their heads and all the hope drained from Sips and he felt his heart crack.  
"There was too much internal damage to his vital organs, and his spine, neck and both his legs were compleatly shattered. His body is just giving up, we cant do anything. We're going to turn off the life support, its not helping him, If anything he's in more pain with it on. He'll be awake and aware of you, so you can say goodbye properly. He should just slip away like he's falling asleep..." The doctors words were mear words to Sips, but he still seemed to understand and followed them to Sjin.

 

Sips breathed sharply inwards when he saw his partner. He had wires sticking out from every visable bit of skin, and some others poking out from underneath the thin hospital sheets. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed, but his breathing was uneven and the usuall steady heart beat was too fast one moment, then too slow the next. Sips swallowed hard as he crept up to his side, taking a deep breath before sitting down in the single chair beside the bed. He reached for Sjin's hand, squeexing it tight as he looked up to the doctor who was on the other side of the bed. He nodded to Sips, and Sips felt his heart crack a little more as he nodded back, wincing when he heard the 'click' that indicated the life support had been switched off. The doctor looked at Sips with a sorrowful look, nodding again before he left the room, leaving them alone with eachother.  
Sips took a deep, calming breath before he looked over to Sjin. He was greeted with the biggest, brightest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen and it took his breath away. And he was smiling, but it was a sad smile. The kind you give to others at a funeral.  
"Um, hi Sjin..." Sips' voice came out all croaky, but it wasn't due to the lump forming in his throat. He realised just how long it had been since he'd last spoken.   
"Hey Sipsy..." Sjin's voice was barely more than a whisper, and he wheezed out the words like he'd been running constantly for the whole time he was in surgery. A sign of how weak he really was. The bright light of the private room made Sjin's normally tanned skin look chakly white. It looked wrong on him.  
 "How're you feeling..?" That was a stupid question.  
 "Honestly? I can feel my body dying. Its not pleasent." Sips felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes, and squeezed Sjin's hand tighter. "Hey Sips...can you do something for me?"  
 "Yeah...yeah what?"  
"Can you read me a story?" Sjin looked over at him, his eyes begging. Sips swallowed again and nodded, the lump in the throat growing bigger.

He wondered for a moment where he was going to get a book from, then realised he was still holding the book from outside. He held it to his face, reading the cover for the first time. How fitting.. Sips thought sarcastically.  
"Um, its called 'Love me to death..." Sjin smiled, squeezing Sips' hand as he turned his head to stare at the celing. Sips swallowed hard again, this time in a attempt to clear the lump in his throat and began to read.  
"'Tap, tap. He opened his eyes. Phillip Burton's brain, the part of the brain that remains on alert while the conscious mind sleeps, has been monitoring that tapping noise for ten minutes now."'  
Sips glanced at Sjin, whos eyes had begun to slide close, like a childs when you read them a bedtime story.  
"Continue..." Sjin whispered. Sips nodded, licking his lips before begining again.  
"'Having finally nudged Burton awake but unable to articulate its concern, the brain's never-sleeping guardian triggers a chemical released that imparts within Phillip Burton a sense of dread.'"  
Sips' heart finally shattered into a million tiny pieced and he let the tears flow as the heart monitor connected to Sjin continued as a long, flat note. He didn't look at Sjin, he couldn't, he simply carried on reading to him until he'd finished the chapter. It was then, the man finally broke, sobbing on Sjin's now still chest.

 

Sips stood outside as they took Sjin away. He felt numb, and all colour had seemed to drain from his vision. He stared after Sjin, not focusing on anything.  
"Sips..?" He turned to look at the nurse who'd spoken. She'd been the one to sort through Sjin's possetions. "We found these on Sjin's person, I think he meant to give them to you..." She handed Sips a small, sealed box and an envelope with his name on it. He murmerd a thanks and the nurse nodded, smiling sadly at him before she scurried away. Sips looked at the box for a while, deciding wether or not he should open it.  
"Fuck it," He mumbled, breaking the seal and flipping the lid. For the second time that night, his breath caught in his throat as he looked down at a beautiful silver ring. He delicately picked it up between his thumb and forfinger to read the engraving on the inside. It read: _'I love you Sipsy ♥'_.  Sips held back the next wave of tears as he slipped the ring ontothe middle finfer of his left hand. A perfect fit.  
He next glanced at the envelope. Sips' guessed he'd written some sort of sappy love-letter thing. Sjin was always into the romance sht. Sips didn't mind though, infact, he found it quite cute, especially the fact that he would cry at the end of every romance movie. Sips slowly opened the envelope, pulling out the letter. As he unfolded it, a dryed, flattened rose fell out of the folded paper. Sips bent down to pick it up, looking at it with curiosity before he bagan to read.

 

_'Sips,  I know you're not really into the whole romance thing but what I want to say to you can't be put into words. It probably can't be put onto paper either, but I figured it would be less embarrassing for the both of us if you read it instead of hearing it._  
 I'm pretty sure you know that I love you, but saying it a thousand and one times couldn't even come close to comparing with the feelings I have for you.  
This is gonna be really sappy, but you see the rose taped below? Yeah, that was the very first rose you ever gave to me. I had it dryed and pressed, so that I could always carry it around with me (I wanted it to stay fresh and beautiful forever but some things are just impossible huh?)   
Sips, I love you more than life itself, more than words could ever say, and I always will, now and after death.  
Forever.   
Happy anniversary Sipsy xxx' 

 

Sips wiped the tears from hs eyes and took a deep breath. "You stupid babby..." he sniffed, slipping the rose back into the little selotape tunnel it had fallen from; carefully folded the letter back up and placed it back into its envolope before slipping it into his pocket. He glanced at the ring on his finger and smiled, some colour slowly fading back into his view, not bothering to wipe away the constant, imposing tears anymore. "Happy anniversary you mother trucker...I love you too" He whispered.   
"And I always will..."


End file.
